stumptfandomcom-20200216-history
Stumpt Wiki
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Stumpt Wiki. This wiki has all the info you need on the YouTube and Twitch gaming group Stumpt. You can edit it as you like (within reason). Please do not add anything that is offensive to any page in the Stumpt Wiki. Please read the rules before you make any contributions to the Stumpt Wiki. That way everyone should have a good time on the Stumpt Wiki. A Fandom account isn't required to edit on this Wiki but on the Stumpt Wiki we prefer if you have a Fandom account. If you don't have a Fandom account already, you should ! ---- ' ' and growing! • ' ' and growing! • ' ' and growing! • ' ' total ' ' and growing! • Overview • Wiki tutorial • ' '' ---- Head Admin & Bureaucrat, 'SamCraftRecon' • Admin & Bureaucrat, 'StumptGamers' • Moderator, 'Mr. Newton 2.0' • Moderator, 'Sowhat52Ben. ---- Discord Profile Picture as of the 11th of March 2017 Made by SamCaron55 (Discord).png|Bureaucrat & Head Admin - SamCraftRecon|link=User:SamCraftRecon Stumpt Logo.jpg|Bureaucrat & Admin - StumptGamers|link=User:StumptGamers Mr Newton 2.0 Profile Picture.png|Moderator - Mr. Newton 2.|link=User:Mr._Newton_2.0 Sowhat52Ben%27s_profile_picture.png|Moderator - Sowhat52Ben|link=User:Sowhat52Ben Other_Stumpt_Wiki_Bureaucrats,_Admins_&_Mods_Word_Art.png| |link=Special:ListUsers/rollback Basic Rules * Do not add the last name of any Stumpt member, any Stumpt members place of work, any Stumpt members home address, any Stumpt members personal relationship information and etc. (for privacy reasons). As a rule of thumb, if you can discern information by casually watching their videos, then that information is likely okay to be put on the wiki unless it has been specified by Stumpt/Stumpt's mods or any Stumpt Wiki Bureaucrat, Admin or Mod that it is not allowed on the Stumpt Wiki before and after being added/edited. * Do not add curse words, unless it is part of a quote (please use good judgement in this regard). * Treat others in the comments and the Stumpt Wiki nicely. No fighting, bully, harassment, etc. to anyone. * Read over all of your edit(s) and make sure nothing may be misunderstood as rude or offensive by anyone reading. * If you see someone added something rude, please remove it and if you think it's necessary, please report the user. Who Are Stumpt? Stumpt are a gaming group that consists of Ash, Jas, Price, and Rik. They are a 4-player dedicated gaming channel on the video sharing website YouTube and they also stream on the live video streaming platform Twitch. Stumpt also have their own website, Stumpt.tv. Stumpt.tv has the latest videos from every Stumpt channel or Stumpt members channel. Stumpt.tv also has Stumpt's upload schedule for their main YouTube channel on their website as well as a blog, a separate channels section and a Stumpt Merchandise store Their most popular series include Minecraft, Gang Beasts, Ultimate Chicken Horse and G.T.A. V, but they play many more games like Viva Pinata, Scrap Mechanic, Starbound and Dead by Daylight, just to name a few. Most of the Stumpt team have their individual channels like Stumpt Jas, Stumpt Rik, and Stumpt Price, who post individual content of their own playing either by themselves or with a friend either in the Stumpt team or outside the Stumpt team. Unlike Jas, Rik and Price, Ash is the only member of Stumpt who doesn't have an individual channel. All of Stumpts YouTube Channels Stumpt Stumpt Jas Stumpt Rik Stumpt Price Stumpt Live Members of Stumpt Stumpt_Ash.jpg|Ash|link=http://stumpt.fandom.com/wiki/Ash|linktext=Look at all the info on Ash, the funny, tech-savvy leader of Stumpt. Stumpts Rik face in real life.jpg|Rik|link=http://stumpt.fandom.com/wiki/Rik|linktext=Look at all the info on Rik, the funniest member of Stumpt. Stumpt Price in real life.png|Price|link=http://stumpt.fandom.com/wiki/Price|linktext=Look at all the info on Price, the most strategic member of Stumpt. Stumpt Jas' face in real life-1.jpg|Jas|link=http://stumpt.fandom.com/wiki/Jas|linktext=look at all the info on Jas, the nicest and most artistic member of Stumpt. Stumpt Websites/ Stumpt Affiliated Websites/Other * Stumpt's website - Stumpt.tv * Stumpt's merchandise shop - Stumpt's merchandise shop * Stumpt's Main Twitch channel - Twitch.tv/stumptgamers * Stumpt Jas' Mixer channel - https://www.mixer.com/Stumpt-Jazzy Groups in Stumpt '''Graph depicting groups in Stumpt The Alabaster bros. *Rivals of Stumpt Inc. *Wanted for various crimes: factories that have polluted the environment of several worlds, company sabotage and attempted murder on multiple occasions. Let's Plays 'On-going Let's Plays' * Don't Starve Together (Season 4.5) Stumpt Plays Don't Starve Together (all seasons to date) * Havocado Stumpt Plays Havocado * Ultimate Chicken Horse Stumpt Plays Ultimate Chicken Horse * Unrailed Stumpt Plays Unrailed Weekly Series * Gang Beasts Stumpt Plays Gang Beasts * Havocado Episodic Series * A Gummy's Life * Crawl * Fat Mask * Shoot Shoot Mega Pack * The Escapists 2 Stumpt Plays The Escapists 2 * YLands Stumpt Plays Ylands Finished Let's Plays Minecraft Let's plays * Minecraft: Invasion Stumpt Plays Minecraft: Invasion * Minecraft: Villages Stumpt Plays Minecraft: Villages * Minecraft: Shattered Skies Stumpt Plays Minecraft: Shattered Skies * Minecraft: Hubris Stumpt Plays Minecraft: Hubris * Minecraft: Ash's Zoo Stumpt Plays Minecraft: Ash's Zoo * Minecraft: Agrarian Skies - (Minecraft: Stumptlandia) Stumpt Plays Minecraft: Agrarian Skies Other Let's Plays * Ark: Survival Evolved Stumpt Plays Ark: Survival EvolvedStumpt Plays Ark: Scorched Earth * Astroneer Stumpt Plays Astroneer * Civilization VI Stumpt Plays Civilization VI * Don't Starve Together (Seasons 1-4) * Factorio Stumpt Plays Factorio * Farsky Stumpt Plays Farsky * Overcooked Stumpt Plays Overcooked * Overcooked 2 Stumpt Plays Overcooked 2 * Raft Stumpt Plays Raft * Salt Stumpt Plays Salt * Space Engineers Stumpt Plays Space Engineers * Starbound 1.0 Stumpt Plays Starbound 1.0 * Terraria Stumpt Plays Terraria * The World Next Door Stumpt Plays The World Next Door Etc... References Latest activity 'YouTube Playlist References' Stream is loading... (Note: Twitch video isn't supported on the Fandom mobile skin so If you are on mobile & are seeing no video, that's why) Category:Browse